Harry Potter and the Twin of Destruction
by Angelic Devil4
Summary: Harry eveasdrops on a conversation and discovers that he is in danger of his life and uinknown to Harry Voldemort is creating a monster to destroy Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Harry sighed, he couldn't wait to get back to school but he still had five more weeks with the Dursleys. What a nightmare! He loathed them so much. This time they didn't let him come out of his room ever and if he did...well, Uncle Vernon had found his old hockey stick from school and decided to get a bit of practice on Harry. Then Pig plunged through the open window and dived lopsidedly onto the bed into a crumpled heap. Harry pulled the note off him and read it quickly.  
  
Harry,  
Can you come over to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays? Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry frowned, he wished he could go but the Dursley's would never let him. He was already grounded but maybe if they thought they could get rid of him? Well, it was worth a try, he didn't think he could stand another minute here, in hell.  
He got up slowly and went downstairs. There was Dudley, stuffing his face with cakes and sweets, the sight of it made him feel sick.  
"What are you doing here boy, get back to your room!" Uncle Vernon roared from over the newspaper.  
"Uncle Vernon, could I go to Ron's for the summer? I don't want to cause too much trouble for you and Aunt Petunia," Harry began sweetly, putting on a fake smile.  
"Suddenly you're so concerned about us, hey. Sorry, lad but you're staying here, a few more weeks won't hurt us," he grinned evilly.  
"But..." Harry began.  
"I said get to your room," Uncle Vernon shouted.  
Harry traipsed back up the stairs angrily; he clenched his teeth and picked up his quill. They hated him, surely they would be glad of a few extra weeks without him. He scrawled a quick note to Ron and sent Pig back. He felt so lonely and he hated the Dursleys so much. He really wished his mum and dad were here. He was nearly crying now, he swallowed quickly, brushing his eyes. Maybe if I ask them once more, then they will let me go? He crept down the stairs softly, he wanted to at least get down there before Uncle Vernon started another shouting match. Then he saw them, they looked like they didn't want to be disturbed. Uncle Vernon was rubbing his hands greedily and gazing out of the window while Aunt Petunia sat at the table her head in her hands. When he heard what they were saying he went cold. "Vernon, I don't think.well, he's dangerous," pleaded Petunia placing an arm on Uncle Vernon.  
"Well we're on his side, he won't hurt us and we'll finally get our revenge," Vernon grinned with anticipation.  
"But.." Petunia whispered.  
"No buts, we'll be killing two birds with one stone. We'll be rich and he'll be dead. Don't worry, because when it all happens we'll be safe. See, I'm trying to protect you and Dudley," Vernon said soothingly.  
"Well, as long as you're careful," she began anxiously.  
"I thought you hated the brat as much as me?" Vernon looked at her accusingly.  
"I do, I do...but he's family, really," Petunia bit her lip nervously.  
"He stopped being family long ago," Vernon tensed, "When his parents did that, he stopped being family."  
Harry felt a chill run down his spine. He closed his eyes and prayed, though he wasn't religious. 'Please don't let them be talking about me.' His breath was harsh and ragged in short gasps.  
"It was all James' fault, Lilly didn't know what she was getting involved in. Harry was her son too, she was my sister," Petunia begged, she looked like a frightened rabbit.  
"Well, little Harry can join his precious parents in hell then, can't he?" 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I own nothing if I did I would not be bothered to write this I would be on like a beach or something.  
  
A/N - Please, please, please write and review cos I am badly running out of ideas and I want 2 know if anybody thinks this is anything like good. I know the title is bad but I can't think of anything else if any of you can please review and tell me. Also if anybody is reading this please go and read The Truth Hurts by Vesper Lunen, Hermione's Mistake by Cristal Etoile and Harry Potter and the Wanderers of the Mind by Whiteriver cos they are all gr8.  
  
Whiteriver - Thanx so much 4 being my first reviewer, if u hadn't I probably would have given up (probably a relief to you but hey.)  
  
Vesper Lunen (Josie) - Is evil a compliment? It sounds good. Don't you dare copy any of my ideas (joke) like you'd want them anyway. Thanx anyway, c ya soon. You better be so grateful of Monday cos I told people to read your story on mine.  
  
I'll get on with the story now, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, little Harry can join his precious parents in hell then, can't he?" Uncle Vernon hissed. Harry sank down to the step, frozen to the spot; he tried to go back to his room but was paralysed with fear. It must be some kind of sick joke, even the Dursleys wouldn't kill him, I mean they hated him but.  
'Exactly they hate you,' whispered a voice in his head, 'How easy would it be to just kill you quietly and pretend it was an accident. Then they'd be rid of you forever.'  
'No, no,' another voice murmured, 'Aunt Petunia's related to your mum, however much she loathes you she wouldn't kill her own nephew.'  
Harry felt like screaming, he felt so alone. He took a deep breath and listened to their conversation again.  
"We better be off then if we're going to go and buy Dudley his new play station," Petunia said, "Oh, and you better burn these when we get back," Petunia tossed a packet of something towards the fire.  
"Of course, we don't want any memories of them," Uncle Vernon got up, "We're going out boy, if you do anything to this house, you're done for," he roared threateningly up the stairs.  
Harry slinked back towards his room. They were going out which would give him time to escape, he grabbed a bag and fumblingly stuffed a few clothes in and other stuff he might need. He could go to Ron's except.he didn't know the way. He had only flown there in the flying car. He sank down onto the bed, his head in his hands. He heard the door slam.  
First, he could see what it was that Auntie Petunia wanted to burn that was memories of him and his parents. He went down the stairs, automatically sneaking down even though there was nobody in the house and into the room. He picked up the parcel.  
It was actually a file with pictures in. He opened it and looked at the first picture. They were still pictures, which was normal as they belonged to Petunia and Vernon who were muggles. It was a girl about his age fifteen, she looked pretty upset, tears were streaming down her face. Harry just had time to take this in before the picture began to glow with white light. He gazed at it on horror, the Dursleys would know he'd been here, they'd kill him but he thought, it doesn't matter any more, even if they don't it would only be prolonging my death so with a deep breath he turned and looked at the picture.  
  
* * *  
  
A girl stumbled across the grounds of Hogwarts; she was wearing a long blue silky dress, which flowed, across the ground behind her. Her eyes were pouring with tears and she was sobbing uncontrollably. She fell and a jagged rock sliced into her leg and blood dripped from it. She could taste the grit in her mouth; she staggered upwards and lurched forward again. Behind her Harry could hear voices, laughter and they sounded vaguely familiar though he could not place them. The girl lurched forward again into someone and when Harry saw the person he gasped. He looked just like Harry with the same green eyes, tousled untidy brown hair and crooked glasses. It must be his father, James Potter. "Lily," Harry's eyes widened, it was his mother, "Lilly, are you ok," asked James, his eyes wide with concern. She nodded quickly and mumbled something Harry could not hear. Then she began to walk away swiftly when James placed a hand on her arm. "You don't look fine to me," he whispered softly. She pivoted quickly. "It's none of your business," she snapped, "Just leave me." she started off in a fresh wave of tears. James handed her a tissue.  
"It was Tom," she stammered, "H.he was there with Petunia. H.he told me he was only going to get a drink b.but he'd be gone ages. I.I came out to see where he was and." she began to cry though she tried to brush away the tears. James hugged her soothingly. So the laughter Harry could hear was Aunt Petunia and Voldemort.  
"Just, forget him, he's not worth it," James mumbled as she got up, her softly waving brown hair cascading over her shoulders and her sea blue eyes shining with tears.  
"I.I can't believe Petunia did that to me. She's my s.sister," Lily gulped, "I should have gone with you to the ball instead of him."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's mind was reeling, everything he had seen spinning round his brain. His mum had gone to a school ball with Voldemort who had later killed her and her husband. Aunt Petunia was with Voldemort but.that was the puzzling thing, what was Aunt Petunia doing at Hogwarts, she was a true muggle and hated everything to do with wizards. It was like a nightmare, first he finds out his guardians are plotting to kill him and then he finds out his mum went to a ball with a man who murdered thousands of people and his Aunt was at Hogwarts though she hated witchcraft. Though if it were a nightmare he would wake up instead he was stuck in this horror. He closed his eyes and willed that when he opened them he would be lying in his bed ready to face a normal day. If you could call being locked in your room and only coming out to be beaten a few times normal. Funny, it was the first time he had ever wanted to be in his bedroom at the Dursleys. He opened his eyes; he saw the Dursley's living room and the picture in his hands.  
Things were about to get a whole lot worse though. His scar began to burn, red pain in front of his eyelids and shooting through his body, like his head was going to explode. He spun around and when he looked into the fire his whole world crashed around him. In the fire was a face, but not just any face, the face that had haunted his nightmares for years. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: Basically I own nothing, you probably get the picture by now.  
  
A/N: Please read and review, this is my first fan fic so b nice. I probably won't be able to get another chapter out soon because I have to do all my half-term homework which I left to the end like normal and am starting back at school soon. Sorry bout the mistake bout Voldemort being at school with them in chapter 2 cos as Katydidn't pointed out to me he wasn't. Obviously I made that mistake on purpose (yeah right) but hey...call it a bit of artistic license.  
  
* * *  
  
Pain blazed through Harry like an electric shock, he felt as if his whole head was burning and he clutched his scar in agony but finally just when he thought it was going to explode it began to subside. Then he heard that sinister mocking laugh and looked right into those hard grey steel eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter, we meet again. Lets hope we are not rudely interrupted like the last time. That was a great disappointment to me," Voldemort hissed his voice polite but dangerous threats lurked in the background. Harry gulped, he was petrified, and he remembered the last meeting with horror, when Cedric had died and Harry had ony just escaped. Voldemort seemed to read his thoughts.  
  
"It was such a shame about poor Cedric too but..well, Harry sacrifices have to be made," Voldemort's voice was ridiculing his sadness and it made Harry see red with anger.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Cedric like that, you killed him," shouted Harry and he pulled his wand out of his robes and held it above his head. Voldemort just watched and laughed as he got up and walked out of the fire. He looked thin and pale but decidedly stronger than when Harry had last seen him.  
  
"Harry, Harry don't be foolish, we wouldn't want anybody to get hurt, would we?" he licked his lips and his eyes flashed warningly. Harry clenched his teeth with frustration; there was no point in starting a duel he knew what the outcome would be.  
  
"Why have you come here, Voldemort?" he spat the name out like poison, he felt brave when he said it but the menacing look of Voldemort's face made him quiver with fear.  
  
"Why, Harry to see you of course," Voldemort smiled graciously.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry pleadingly backing into a corner as Voldemort advanced.  
  
"Harry, come here," Voldemort ordered, Harry stood completely still, Voldemort drew his wand out, "I said come here," slowly Harry shuffled forward not wanting to come near Voldemort. He closed his eyes expecting to feel the anguish of crucio but it did not come.  
  
"Harry, do everything I say, or I will not be able to account for my actions," he murmured softly, running a long finger across his wand.  
  
"Where are your Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
"There upstairs, they'll be coming down in a moment," Harry gasped, praying with little hope that this would make Voldemort leave.  
  
"LIAR!" screamed Voldemort and he slammed his fist onto the table, "Tell me the truth, Harry," his eyes flashed again.  
  
"They.they've gone shopping," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Good, good then they'll be nobody to hear you scream," Voldmort laughed, in a way that sent chills down Harry's spine.  
  
He drew a knife out of his pocket and Harry was too afraid to wonder why he wasn't using his wand. He got up and retreated back, until he felt himself pressed onto the wall with this madman in front of him. The knife glinted wickedly and Voldemort's eyes shone wildly as he reached out with the knife and pressed it against Harry's neck till a tiny drop of blood formed. A scream tried to rise from Harry's dry throat but it was trapped inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"No," shrieked Hermione, dropping the brush and mirror she was holding. Her eyes were a deep purple and they were flashing crazily. Her body was moving in jerks and convulsions, her mouth moving silently without words, pain shooting through her.  
  
"Hermione," her mother tried to stop her but Hermione staggered out of her arms, she was treading on the broken glass from the mirror, blood coming from her feet but she didn't seem to care. She screamed again and as the last syllables died on her lips she sunk downwards into a crumpled pile on the floor.  
  
Her mother and father crowded around here, her mother was shaking and sobbing and soon the muggle doctor turned up. He examined Hermione who seemed to be sleeping normally and shook his head gravely when her mother told him what had happened. He stroked his chin.  
  
"It's very strange, I've never seen anything like it. Keep her warm, give her water and if she isn't awake by tomorrow.." his words faded away as her mother wailed like a banshee.  
  
"Then.." her father whispered, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Take her to the hospital. I'm sure they'll be able to do something," he said sadly but he did not seem very sure about it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron's head slumped forward as he sat at the table for lunch. His eyes rolled frantically and they changed shades till they became purple, the exact colour of Hermione's. His head was swinging like a pendulum.  
  
"Ron, Ron," called his mother anxiously as the Weaselys stopped eating and stared at him in horror. He shook his head and waved his arms, like in a dream and rose from the table. Everything around started jerking, the food, the cutlery on the table, and the things on the side. They started shuddering like they were being affected by great magical energy. Mrs Weasely was quite panic-stricken but at exactly the same moment as Hermione's, his body went completely limp like a puppet and he dropped smoothly to the floor.  
  
"Ron, Ron," his mother whispered as she lifted him on to the side, "Get your father, Percy, now," she was weeping over Ron's body, he looked like he was sleeping and although he had a pulse though it was only the faintest murmur.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Harry are you ready to die, just like your parents," Voldemort licked his lips greedily.  
  
"Why.why Voldemort, you've killed my parents isn't that enough for you?" Harry begged, beads of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"It'll never be enough for me, I will not rest until you're dead and it looks like I won't have to wait much longer, hey?"  
  
"Please.please," Harry implored, "I know that you went to the ball with my mother. Why? I thought you hated her." He didn't know why it mattered because he was going to die anyway but he needed to know.  
  
"I never wanted to kill her Harry, it was only James," he hissed the name with bitter anger, "She was mine, he took her. If I can't have her no- one will."  
  
"She'd never go with you if you were the last man on earth," Harry shouted, Voldemort dug the knife deeper in and with his fingers drew the blood from Harry's and placed it carefully in a glass bottle.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry Potter," he cackled as he dug the knife straight in, straight into Harry's heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I own nothing, so you can't sue me any lawyers who might just be happening to read this.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this: Vesper Lunen (you are so more evil than me), Whiteriver, Babyirish06 and Katydidn't and anyone else who I've forgotten. You all make me so happy. By the way I am not very good at dialogue so this chapter might be bad. Please review.  
  
Harry was falling through a never-ending darkness, colour swirled past his eyes. He wondered vaguely if this was what it was like to be dead for he remembered, Voldemort had killed him. He couldn't feel his body at all; he tried to lift his arms to his chest to feel the stump of the knife. He felt extraordinarily tired, and wished that this sinking would end. His head slumped forward and he drifted into what felt like a dreamless sleep but was most likely what it was like to die, he thought. He didn't really believe in all that heaven and hell stuff.  
  
* * *  
  
Everything was out of focus, blurred images swimming in front of him and voices. The voices were familiar but he couldn't place them, he didn't bother to listen, he felt exhausted, they just washed over him soothingly. Gradually what he could see began to sharpen and he could see where he was, Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Harry...Harry," it was the cheerful voice of Mrs Weasley, "You're awake at last," she patted the bed-covers. Harry shook his head in confusion, how could he be at the Burrow, he was dead.  
  
"No, don't try to move," she said comfortingly, "You're staying here for the rest of the summer." Harry tried to get up but she pushed him down gently, "You must sleep, Harry. Save your questions till later." Harry found that he was actually incredibly sleepy and soon he was back in the dreamless slumber of before.  
  
He went like this for several days, asleep for most of the time and just waking for a little time to have soup dribbled between his lips but he did begin to recover and gradually he was awake for longer. He didn't keep much track of time during this but he guessed it was about five days before Mrs Weasley allowed anyone else to come and see him. The first visitor was Dumbledore, to Harry's surprise.  
  
"Professor," Harry gasped.  
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, but..." Harry began, "I...I should be dead, Voldemort killed me. He was in the fire and he pulled out a knife and put it straight through my heart." Dumbledore shook his head wearily.  
  
"Ah...we guessed it could be something like this," Dumbledore sighed, "Voldemort must be gaining more power than we thought if he can afford to lose magic by travelling like that. You see, when you travel by fire power it takes up a bit of magic but it normally can be regenerated if you're a fully-powered witch or wizard."  
  
"But..shouldn't I be dead," Harry asked.  
  
"Didn't you wonder why he didn't just kill you by magic?"  
  
"Well, I was more worried about the fact he had a knife at my throat," muttered Harry under his breath.  
  
"When, you travel by fire, you don't actually go there, it's like an image of you," Dumbledore explained, "This picture of Voldemort couldn't hurt you because it is not real. I don't know why he did it though, it seems pointless."  
  
"He took my blood, he put it in a bottle, it was real blood," Harry whispered, he was scared about what Dumbledore had said, if Voldemort was that powerful how long would it be before he killed him for real, "Dumbledore, couldn't he have just apparated there and killed me."  
  
"I put a spell on your Aunt and Uncle's house, Voldemort can't come anywhere near it, but I suppose he could by fire as it isn't really him. About the blood, well, when you travel by fire the image can take things back, and as getting the blood wouldn't kill you it did really happen but the rest...it's like an illusion. I don't know why he took the blood though, I suppose it could be to do with making himself immortal. He's just trying to play with your mind," Dumbledore's eyes looked sadly round, "I'll have to tell the ministry about this. Though that Cornelius Fudge, well..never mind. Goodbye Harry." Dumbledore vanished as he apparated.  
  
Harry tried to take this information in, at first he was relieved that Voldemort hadn't killed him and couldn't at the Dursleys but then he remembered the conversation that he had heard and had nearly forgotten after what had happened. He'd meant to ask Dumbledore about that. Then Mrs Weasley bustled in with some food.  
  
"We'll have to build your energy up, Harry," she beamed at him.  
  
"Mrs Weasley, can I see Ron," asked Harry, he'd really missed Ron and Hermione over the summer. Then he realised something strange, this was Ron's room and Ron wasn't sleeping here, a chill ran down his spine before Mrs Weasley even opened her mouth.  
  
"He..he's not here. He's in hospital," Mrs Weasley replied, her eyes looked troubled. Harry sat up quickly.  
  
"In hospital...why?" he gasped, there was one thought in his mind, please don't let it be Voldemort.  
  
"He was having lunch on Saturday and well..it was like a fit but his eyes, they were purple," she whispered sitting on the bed, "They don't know what it was, they're bringing him home tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly Harry had a horrible thought, lunchtime on Saturday, wasn't that when Voldemort had come through the fire. What if Ron was something to do with that?  
  
"And Harry...it happened to Hermione too, her mother rang, very worried she was," Mrs Weasley told him sadly. Harry's heart sank, he didn't know what had happened, but he had a feeling it was something to do with Voldemort.  
  
"Mrs Weasley..I'm staying here for the rest of the holidays, aren't I?" Harry asked quickly, thinking of the Dursley's conversation he had overheard.  
  
"Yes, Harry, Dumbledore sorted it all out. The ministry brought you here, they have special watches on you," she laughed, "I guess you don't like it much with those muggles."  
  
"They..they're trying to kill me," Harry whispered, "I heard them talking about it."  
  
"Harry, are you okay," asked Mrs Weasley anxiously, "Dumbledore wouldn't have left you with your muggle aunt and uncle if they were trying to kill you. It must have been a nightmare, dear," she touched his forehead worriedly, "Oh, Harry I found these in your pocket, they're muggle pictures."  
  
She handed over the packet of pictures, Harry looked at them, there was the one of his mum running but it was completely still. He looked at the next one, it was his mum and dad and two other people that he didn't know. Mrs Weasley slipped out and as soon as she had gone the picture began to burn white glowing light just as before. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER - I own nothing, if I did I'd be rich and however much I want to own Harry Potter and be rich, I don't and I'm not, o.k.  
  
A/N - Please read and review, and tell me whether u like it or not. Thanx to every1 who has reviewed - Vesper Lunen, Whiteriver, Babyirish06 and Kateydidn't.  
  
"Petunia..." Lilly gasped, as she looked around in shock, "What the.." her voice died away in horror.  
  
"It's not what it seems," Petunia pleaded, trying to hide the table, "We're just..just." she stopped, biting her lip.  
  
"It's exactly what it seems, so keep your meddling nose out of our business," roared Vernon, "Potter, get out of here."  
  
"Vernon, don't speak to him like that," snapped Lilly angrily, still trying to take it in, "Drugs," she whispered as she gazed at the white pills, "You're selling drugs," she laughed bitterly, "Hope you made a good profit because once the headmaster hears about this.."  
  
"Lilly," cut in Petunia desperately, "You wouldn't, please. You know we'd be expelled."  
  
"It's nothing to do with them, their going to keep their filthy mouths shut," Vernon growled, glaring at Lilly and James. He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at them.  
  
"You think you're so clever," hissed Lilly, "It serves you right if you get expelled, I bet you led Petunia into this."  
  
"You say another word, and I swear I'll kill you," snarled Vernon, bracing himself to cast a spell.  
  
"Vernon," screamed Petunia, "We're just going to make it worse." Reluctantly Vernon put down his wand and slumped back into his chair, swearing viciously.  
  
"Tell us what you're doing then," asked James speaking for the first time, he seemed a lot calmer than everyone else.  
  
"It's obvious," snorted Lilly in disgust but was silenced from a look from James though she looked just as unwilling as Vernon.  
  
"We didn't mean to hurt anyone, we just wanted to make some money" Petunia whimpered feebly, "We'll stop, please don't tell the headmaster."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sighed with frustration as the image froze at a crucial point, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia at Hogwarts but selling drugs. Would his mother and father tell the headmaster? Well, they must have done and Petunia and Vernon had had their powers taken away and their wands snapped. A familiar voice interrupted his thinking.  
  
"Harry," Ron came into his room, "Are you okay?" he hardly paused for Harry to nod, "Hermione's coming to stay for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Hi Harry," she came through the door, her and Ron exchanged glances and both went slightly pink. Harry had to try and suppress a laugh, he knew why Ron's gin was just so enthusiastic.  
  
"What about you two, your mum said.." began Harry curiously.  
  
"We're fine, they don't know what it was though," he brushed Harry's question away and asked his own eagerly, "What happened to you? Mum wouldn't tell me, Fred and George said it was something to do with you know who," he dismissed the idea with a laugh.  
  
"It was Voldemort, he tried to kill me," Harry replied bluntly, Ron flinched at the name and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she whispered, "How did you survive?" As Harry told them what had happened, their looks of amazement and anxiety grew rapidly.  
  
"Well, you should be safe here," Ron swallowed; he didn't sound too sure himself. Should be, thought Harry but he didn't say anything and proceeded to tell them about the conversation he had overheard from the Dursleys.  
  
"They've had you for 14 years, they could have killed you anytime, they wouldn't choose now to try," Hermione said seriously, "Mrs Weasley must have been right, she said you were very...shocked, so it could easily have been a nightmare."  
  
"Yeah and who sent you there in the first place? Dumbledore, he's like the best wizard in the world, he's hardly going to send you to a bunch of murderers," Ron laughed.  
  
"And we've got more important things to worry about, like our O.W.L.S. this year, I need to start revising soon," Hermione said with satisfaction, "I've brought all my homework with me." Harry remained silent, how could they think that O.W.L.S. was more important than Voldemort.  
  
"Oh my god," groaned Ron, "That should be fun," he rolled his eyes at Harry, "Anyway, Hermione it's not like you need to revise."  
  
"You're treating this like a joke Ron, their not supposed to be easy," she scowled at Ron who just shrugged.  
  
"There must be a spell that does your homework for you. Typical of the teachers not to show it too us," Ron moaned as he glanced over at the huge pile of books that Hermione had bought. Hermione frowned but didn't say anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Voldemort drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, he seemed very tense and kept on glancing towards the glass tank in the centre of the room. Wormtail was there too, twitching nervously, unsure of his master's restless mood.  
  
"Crystal ball," snapped Voldemort making Wormtail jump, "Hurry up idiot," his eyes feasted greedily on the monstrous shape that floated around in the tank.  
  
"Here sir," Wormtail placed it on the table, flinching incase Voldemort should touch him.  
  
Voldemort peered into the swirling cloud of black, his eyes searching frantically for an image but none appeared. He banged his hand on the table with frustration, the noise made the edgy Wormtail let out a small whimper. When he was the Dark Lord again, he would not need such pathetic excuses for fortune tellers, he would have darker methods that actually worked.  
  
"What's up with you," Voldemort sighed angrily and as expected the agonising pain of crucio hit Wormtail. Nobody could prepare for the excruciating torture that it brought however and Wormtail writhed around helplessly, his desperate shrieks piercing the air. It was the first time that day, Voldemort had shown anything like enjoyment.  
  
Voldemort took another deep breath and massaged his temples before gazing into the churning haze of dark mist. This time the image began to appear and Voldemort hissed with pleasure as he saw Harry Potter with his mudblood friend and that Weasly idiot.  
  
'He won't have much more time to play with his little friends,' Voldemort though eagerly, 'He's resisted me for 15 years but nobody can oppose me forever."  
  
"Master...master," whispered Wormtail pointing towards the tank, it was beginning to bubble.  
  
"Open it," Voldemort purred, his eyes were lit with passion, the one thing that mattered now would soon be done. Harry Potter would die and die a tortured death, alone and in pain. Wormtail pulled open the door and a stream of water poured to the floor.  
  
Then it stepped out, its skin was pale and tinged with blue after being in the tank and it was crouched over slightly. Its eyes were sharp and icy cold, it's black hair smooth and slicked down. It licked its dry lips and his snake-like tongue flicked out. His hands were dextrous and quick and Voldemort knew that in its mind were evil thoughts, scheming plans but above all perfect and never failing loyalty to Voldemort, its master. Harry Potter, though Voldemort, should be very, very scared for this was a creature of nightmares. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER: I own nothing, so nobody sue me, o.k.?  
  
Thanx 2 every1 who has reviewed, I know dis update has been a long time cumin but I hav been busy. Pls r&r.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's whole life seemed to flash before him. How could a harmless day at the beach turn into such a nightmare? Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts, if he were still alive, he thought darkly. That's why they had decided to come to the beach, as their last day and all that but it had all gone horribly wrong.  
  
Harry had gone for a swim in the sea and then suddenly.in a flash the sky was a mass of slate cloud with rain pummelling down like bullets, and wind roaring around. The once gently placid waves that lapped serenely to the sound were gone and replaced by crashing bombs, exploding on Harry with showers of foamy spray. He knew it was just a matter of time before one of them dragged him under.  
  
There was also another problem; he could have sworn he had just seen a grey fin slice beside him. He hoped it was just his imagination, he didn't fancy becoming dinner to the sharks. His breathing was speeding as panic overtook him. Then another thought hit him..Ron and Hermione, where were they. It took all his effort to keep himself afloat and he opened his mouth to shout but all that came out was a feeble whimper.  
  
He scanned his eyes across but there was no sign of them and it could be a trick of the light but wasn't that another fin. He tried to keep on kicking but his legs felt like they weighed a ton, caught in the on slaughter of waves. How much longer could he keep on going for? He was too tired.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione screamed as a huge wave crashed towards her, she ran down the beach as fast as she could but she was already swept off her feet and dragged back into the mass of water. Her eyes fixed on a ginger spot in the distance, she called out but Ron was too far away too hear. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, she was going to drown, she just knew it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron licked his ice cream and lazily strolled back to the beach. He glanced across to where they were sitting and felt a shiver down his spine. Hermione had gone. He didn't know what was worrying about this, I mean she could have easily gone swimming with Harry but a sense of dread swept over him.  
  
He sprinted down the sand and noticed with panic that a storm had come and rolling along with the waves he saw..  
  
"Hermione," he screamed and ran forwards, diving into the sea, unafraid for himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up on the beach, dazed but unharmed after nightmares of being eaten alive by sharks. He opened his eyes lazily, and looked around. Ron and Hermione lay further up the sand, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're awake finally," a pretty girl got up from Hermione's side and went over to Harry. Her curly blonde hair waved softly in the breeze, all signs of the storm had vanished. Her gentle blue eyes looked at him kindly and then she gasped, "Harry Potter..oh my god." Harry looked embarrassed as her eyes flicked up to his scar  
  
"Hi, I'm Halle Halle Dridy," she sat down on the sand, "Are you okay?" she asked, "That storm seemed to come from nowhere." Harry felt his insides twist slightly and crimson spreading up his cheeks.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine," he mumbled, his eyes fixed downwards with a small shrug and was glad when she turned away to see to Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
"So do you three go to Hogwarts?" Halle asked as they sat on Ron's bed at the burrow, "I'm starting there in September, in fifth year."  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be in fifth year too. Maybe we'll see you around," Ron replied hopefully. Rather too hopefully thought Harry.  
  
"Yeah maybe," she smiled and got up. She was really pretty with soft curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back, shining blue eyes, golden tanned skin and she was tall and slim, "I better be going."  
  
"Well, thanks again for, well...if you hadn't come," Ron shuddered at the thought, "You must be a brilliant swimmer, that sea was wild."  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, Harry you'll miss the train," Mrs Weasly shook him gently, "There you are dear, I've got your breakfast ready." Harry yawned and stretched.  
  
"The ministry have given us cars to take you to the station," Mrs. Weasley's lips pursed slightly to show what she thought of the ministry, "Where is your father? He said.."  
  
"Ah...good morning Harry," Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fire and brushed down his coat.  
  
"About time too," muttered Mrs. Weasley, "Right in you get everybody, Ginny, where's your suitcase? Is that all of us. Off we go then."  
  
They arrived and went through the barrier, just as the Hogwarts train, pulled in gleaming as normal. They bustled on into an empty carriage and Fred and George went to show some new jokes they had developed over the summer to Lee Jordan.  
  
Hermione got out a book and Ron groaned, "Hermione, give it a break will you, this is our final chance to rest before school starts."  
  
"Well, this book is really very interesting, it's about Houselves and the History of their slavery. It hasn't really got the detail I need though, if we're going to plan some campaigns for SPEW. You two can borrow it if you want," Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione frowned, "Well, you can joke Ron but house elves have suffered for thousands of years and it is up to us to stop it."  
  
"Well, at least there is one good thing about having Hermione as a mate, is that we'll need her notes, apparently the O.W.L.S. are really tough," Ron nudged Harry and they both grinned at Hermione's frown.  
  
Then the door swung open, and in came a boy about their age, with thick messy hair and suspicious black eyes peering from under bushy eyebrows. He shuffled in and sat down.  
  
"Hi," Harry said. The boy gave a nod.  
  
"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is Harry," Hermione gave him a warm smile which was returned by another nod.  
  
"What's your name?" Ron asked.  
  
"Luke," the boy replied with a deep gruff voice.  
  
"Are you new to Hogwarts,?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Luke mumbled.  
  
"Well, you might be in Gryfindore with us. What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows, and the three left Luke to himself and played a game of exploding snap. The train zoomed away.  
  
"You know, Fred and George have got loads of new jokes, some of them are really good. They're trying them out of the new first years, do you wanna go and have a look," Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Hermione?"  
  
"I think I'll stay here and finish this book. I really think you should stay here too, all those things are bound to get them into trouble," Hermione shook her head and opened her book.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, we have the truth tulip. Give this to somebody and they'll get more than a pretty flower. We'll need a demonstrator," Fred's eyes roved across the small crowd that had gathered, "Ah..Ron, didn't see you there, come on over."  
  
"To demonstrate this is our brother, Ron," George pushed Ron out in front of him, "When somebody smells the flower," George shoved the tulip under ron's nose, "Then they will appear as if in a trance and when asked any question they will have to give the truthful answer."  
  
Ron's head swung forward, his eyes went blank and vacant. Fred and George grinned as the crowd looked on with admiration.  
  
"Has anybody got a question for Ron?" Fred asked, no one answered, "Well we'll start it off then." Gorge gave a smirk.  
  
"Do you fancy Hermione Gr..?" George stopped in horror, Ron's eyes flicked open quickly, they were a deep purple and he started to kick. George reached out to place a restraining hand on him but he gave a shout and pulled away. Ron's skin was burning hot.  
  
"It's never had this effect before," Fred said in panic, suddenly a cut sliced down Ron's left arm and blood dripped onto the floor. George went pale.  
  
"Where did that come from?" George stared at the flower in horror, "Harry!"  
  
Harry's skin was deathly pale, his eyes the same shade of purple, he waved his arms in the air and when anyone tried to approach him pushed them away. Suddenly his skin turned a strange shade of orange, he rolled onto the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a massive crash, Hermione jumped up and span around, to be met with a wall of copper flame. She screamed and backed away to the end of the carriage but they were in the last carriage, they were trapped.  
  
Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it quickly, nothing happened, she tried again, adding a flourish at the end but only a single drop of water sprayed from her wand, hitting the floor in front of her.  
  
"Duck," Luke yelled and instinctively she obeyed, falling more than ducking, the edge of the seat, slicing into her arm but she hardly noticed, as a jet of crimson flame zoomed across her head and several more followed from the fire.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" she whispered, and gave a small yell as Luke pushed her out of the way of another flame jet.  
  
Bang! Hermione was sprawled across the floor; she swung her dishevelled hair off her face and looked up to see Halle. The flames had completely vanished except from a small pile of grey ash on the floor.  
  
"Are you two okay?" asked Halle, "You must have a habit of getting into trouble. This is the second time I saved your life in two days."  
  
"Actually, I was just about to perform a spell to get rid of the fire, if you hadn't interfered," Hermione glared at Halle who raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
  
"Erm..I don't think we've met," Luke began, looking at Halle with eyes hard as steel.  
  
"I'm Halle," she muttered unfriendly.  
  
Ron and Harry came hurtling down the train and almost banged right into Halle. Their eyes flicked quickly across the three people.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" they both burst out at the same time.  
  
"There was a fire, it blocked the door," Hermione said shakily, getting up and dusting herself down.  
  
"What? How did you get it out?" Ron gaped at the pile of ash.  
  
"I did," Halle began sharply at the same time as Hermione started to tell them about the spell she had been about to perform but shut her mouth with anther scowl.  
  
"Well, that must be a world record or something, saving someone's life twice in 2 days," he laughed.  
  
"Well, hopefully that will be the last time," Halle shrugged, her cheeks a rosy pink.  
  
"We better go see Fred and George, they were pretty worried. We went into a kind of fit, like when Harry saw..." Ron cut off, from a warning look from Hermione, "Well, let's go you two. We'll be back in a minute." Harry, Ron and Hermione left leaving Luke and Halle together.  
  
"Halle, is that what you call yourself now," Luke began, "Well, well, well."  
  
"Luke, keep out of this, those three are o.k. I don't want you to...upset them," Halle replied with concern.  
  
"You just keep away from them, I'm warning you," Luke began, his lip curling, "Otherwise you'll have me to answer too and I won't be the only person after a piece of you. Remember that."  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong, you're the only one round here that's going to put them lot in danger," she whispered. 


End file.
